My Love For You
by Lilyx19
Summary: Kiba has had a huge crush on Naruto for quite a some time, and they've been fooling around for a year and a half, Kiba is a little depressed because he knows Naruto likes Sakura and uses Kiba as a substitute. What happens to them and will Kiba and Naruto ever get together?
1. Chapter 1

**So, yeah, this is my first fanfic ever... constructive criticism is really appreciated and I hope you enjoy :)**

It was a stormy night in Konoha, the kind of a night when no-one wants to be outside in the freezing wind and cold, icy rain.  
The wind howled through the empty streets of Konoha and the rain was getting even worse second by second

It was nearly midnight, all lights were out and almost everybody had already gone to sleep, except for a lonesome teenager, a brunette boy sitting under a tree near the city's main gate. His faithful companion, a enormous white dog, laid down beside him, whining pathetically every now and then.  
They were both soaked to bone, freezing and miserable, but neither wanted to go home.

This boy was Inuzuka Kiba, the heir of Inuzuka clan and he knew if he went home, his mother would recognize the smell of sex still lingering on him.  
She would ask who this person Kiba's been seeing is and if Kiba lied to her, Tsume would know right away. Sometimes Kiba cursed the good smell of Inuzuka's, because he could not even lie without his mother smelling it.

Only the moon and bright stars lit the dark night in the spot where Kiba was sitting and finally, after he got so cold he could not feel his feet or hands, he stood up, saying quietly, "C'mon boy, let's go for a walk"  
Akamaru, who was not really keen on walking in the pouring rain still followed his master silently. They slowly walked through the empty streets, towards the Inuzuka compound, but they had no intention on going home yet.

"What're you doing here, Kiba?", the brunette Inuzuka heir heard a very familiar voice behind him and looked over his shoulder, not seeing anyone. He then looked slightly up and there was his longtime crush, Uzumaki Naruto.  
"Hey", he said, his voice rough and quiet, "I was just… walking Akamaru"  
"In this weather and in the middle of the night?", the blonde's eyebrow rose slightly, his eyes showing suspicion.

"Shut up, idiot", Kiba growled and turned around. He was in no mood for small talk, less so for questioning from his crush, who would never see him as more than a friend and a fuck-buddy.  
The two of them had been screwing around ever since Naruto came back to Konoha from his training session with Jiraya, but Kiba had had a crush on the boy ever since the chuunin exams when they were still little kids.

It had been one and a half years since they started fooling around and Kiba was depressed after every time, but he could not stop going to the other teen either.

He wanted a real relationship, not one that was just about the sex, but he knew he was just a replacement for Sakura, since it was obvious Naruto still liked her.

"You've been outside ever since you left my place, haven't you?", Naruto asked and suddenly he was in front of Kiba, staring down at the dog-nin.  
"Yeah… I can't go home", the brunette said, his voice still unusually quiet.  
"You could've just stayed at my house", Naruto said and then added as an afterthought, "I even asked you if you wanted to stay"

"I…", Kiba started, feeling a little foolish as he couldn't make up any excuse as to why he had not stayed at Naruto's apartment. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, but sighed then and looked down as he realized he had nothing to say.  
"Wanna come over?", Naruto then chuckled, "It's better than standing here, soaking wet. You'll catch a cold if you don't dry off and get somewhere warm soon"

Kiba stared at the other teen for a while. Since when had Naruto worried if Kiba caught a cold or not? And why was Naruto even here?  
"Tell me, what are _you _doing here in the middle of the night?", he asked then and cocked his head slightly in confusion. Naruto smirked a little bit and said, "you walked past my apartment and I saw you. I was wondering what the heck you're still doing outside, since it's been like, two hours since you left my place"

Kiba looked behind him again, still confused. He hadn't even noticed he walked past Naruto's apartment.  
"Oh", was all he managed to say to the blonde.  
"So, you're coming in or what?", Naruto asked, a worried look on his face. He did not know what was wrong with his friend, but he certainly had noticed Kiba's odd behavior during the latest few months. The dog-nin seemed to be rather… distracted whenever Naruto was around, he was often spacing off and liked to spend more time alone than before. It was weird and Naruto wanted to know what was wrong.

"Yeah, I guess I'll just come in", Kiba answered, not really eager to go but as Naruto had said, Kiba would catch a cold if he stayed outside.  
"Cool", Naruto grinned and started walking back to his own apartment, followed by Akamaru and Kiba, who was once again deep in thought.

It was true that he really liked Naruto, but if he could get close to the other boy only through sex… well, Kiba didn't know if he wanted to have anything to do with Naruto at all. As said before, he wanted a real relationship with the blonde fox-boy. That kind of relationship where they'd hold hands, snuggle after sex, go on dates… all that stuff. Now it was only sex and afterwards Kiba would just leave without saying another word.

"Earth calls Kiba, does Kiba hear me?", Naruto waved his hand in front of Kiba's eyes and finally got the dog-boys attention.  
"I'm sorry, what?", Kiba asked, slightly baffled by being pulled out of his thoughts.  
"I asked if you're hungry?", Naruto repeated his previous question and Kiba shrugged.  
"I guess, a little bit", he mumbled and Naruto flashed him a bright smile.  
"C'mon, I'm going to make us ramen!", he yipped and ran towards his apartment door, unlocking it and holding it open for Kiba, who stepped inside, slightly smiling, too.

Once they had taken off their shoes, Naruto handed Kiba a towel and some dry clothes, advising him to go and take a hot shower and wear his clothes while he'd dry off Akamaru and put Kiba's own clothes to dry, and then he would start making ramen for them and they'd watch a movie together.

Kiba politely thanked and smiled to the other boy, slipping into the bathroom and undressing before handing his wet clothes to Naruto and going into the shower.  
He smiled a huge smile while he was taking the shower, thinking that this was as if Naruto and he were really together. He got to borrow Naruto's clothes, they'd eat ramen and watch a movie together, just like real couples.

Kiba knew not to get his hopes up too much, but it felt as if Naruto really cared for him.  
'_That's not possible, you idiot'_, Kiba thought to himself and sighed, '_Naruto is just being nice. That's what friends do! And he likes Sakura'_  
But at least he could pretend, even if just for one night that he indeed was Naruto's boyfriend. That thought brightened him up a little and he dressed, going to the kitchen, where Naruto was preparing their ramen.

"Thanks for letting me stay here", Kiba smiled to the other teen and his stomach growled quietly as he smelled the delicious smell of ramen, "and that really smells good!"  
The blonde laughed and decided the ramen was ready. They settled on Naruto's living room couch and started the movie.

**How was it? Review, please :DD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, two chapters today o.O I have been really bored then xD **

**But yeah, review and enjoy, I'm going to sleep now :D**

In the end Kiba just ended up staying the night at Naruto's apartment, because after the movie was over they were both tired, the water was literally pouring down from the sky (even more than before) and Kiba's clothes had not dried yet.

The brunette teen had insisted on sleeping on the couch, but Naruto had quite easily picked him up and carried to bed, where they fell asleep, snuggling to each other for more warmth.

Now it was morning and Kiba woke to the first rays of sun shining straight into his eyes from Naruto's window. He tried to sit up on the bed, but could not because Naruto was clinging on him so tightly, obviously still asleep. Kiba smiled and settled back on the bed, not really wanting to get up yet either.

They laid there for fairly long time, before Naruto stirred and untangled himself from Kiba. The Inuzuka immediately missed Naruto's warmth, but sighed and got up slowly, looking out of the window.

Last night's storm had calmed completely and the sun was shining brightly, a slight wind sweeping through the Konoha streets and even though it was still morning, on Saturday, there were already many people on the streets, little kids playing ninja and adults going on about their daily chores.  
Kiba chuckled as he saw a kid jumping right into a puddle, splashing the dirty water on some poor old lady.

"What's so funny?", Naruto asked from the bed and also sat up to see what Kiba was chuckling about.  
"Nothing…", the brunette said, still smiling slightly, "those kids just remind me of how we all used to be. When we were kids I mean"

Naruto sighed and smiled softly too, "Yeah. I really miss that. We've all changed so much since then"  
Kiba was silent for a while and laughed then brightly, "We sound like old men! Going on and on about how it used to be when we were younger"

Naruto laughed too and answered, "We're still young, why the heck we are wishing to be younger again?"  
Kiba giggled and they both got out of the bed, dressing (Kiba's clothes had finally dried) and after they ate some breakfast, it was Kiba's time to go home.

"Well, thanks again", the Inuzuka smiled a little to Naruto, "For letting me stay here, I mean"  
"No problem", Naruto grinned, "I'm going to train now though, so I guess I'll walk with you for a while. You should train too y'know, I haven't seen ya around much"  
"That's because I'm just so awesome I don't need exercise", Kiba joked, getting a snort and a mutter from Naruto, "Yeah, sure… who was it that beat you up in the chuunin exams?"  
"Oi, that was like, over four years ago!", Kiba barked, but he had to admit that the memory of that match still stung his ego… a lot.

"I could still beat you up in no time!", Naruto boasted, smirking to the dog-nin.  
Even though Kiba knew this was probably true, he still sneered and said, "Yeah right, the lousiest ninja in all Konoha! There's just no way you could beat me!"  
"Wanna try?", the blonde yelled in Kiba's face, making the other teen back up a little because Naruto was way too close to his face.

"Like we even need to try, I'd beat you up in seconds and that would be a waste of my time!", Kiba annoyed the blonde even more, and before the fox-boy completely exploded to him, the Inuzuka chuckled and said, "I need to go now"  
And with that he and Akamaru were gone, leaving raging Naruto stand there in the middle of the street.

They arrived to the Inuzuka compound, walking to their front door. He took a deep breath in and mentally prepared himself for his mother's rage as he walked into the house.

Everything was quiet, Kiba was already starting to hope Tsume and Hana were away somewhere. The house smelled of dog food, so Kiba knew they had been here a few minutes ago to feed the dogs, but where were they now?

As the teen stepped into the living room, he made a whining noise as he spotted his furious mother staring at him in the middle of the room.  
"Where have ya been all night, Inuzuka Kiba?", she asked, her voice reaching whole new levels as she yelled.

"Um…", the younger Inuzuka stared at his mother, his animal-like eyes wide as plates and his body felt like it had frozen over, "I… I was just… I was at Naruto's because of the… storm"

Tsume glared at him for what felt like an eternity and said then, "do that ever again without informing me, pup, and I swear to make your life hell"  
Kiba gulped and nodded, almost flying out of the room.

"Damn Akamaru, Ma is really scary sometimes!", he breathed out once he was in his room and the door was securely closed.  
Akamaru whined in agreement and they both looked around the room. Kiba smiled as he thought that his room actually looked **clean** after seeing Naruto's apartment, so he couldn't really understand why his mother was complaining.

The boy slid down on the floor, leaning against the door.  
"Why the fuck, just when I start getting used to the idea that he doesn't like me, does he have to do shit like that and make me believe he could actually care for me?", he silently asked Akamaru, who felt bad for his owner and licked Kiba's hand a few times comfortingly.

They stayed like that for a while, Kiba just sitting there, holding his head in his hands and Akamaru sat next to him, looking at his owner.  
Tsume's strong voice startled the brunette ninja after a while though, "Kiba! Hinata and Shino are here, get your lazy ass downstairs!"

Kiba was confused for a while as to why were his former teammates here, before he remembered having promised to train with them today.  
"Fucking hell!", he cursed and hit the floor. He wasn't in the mood to train! He had just planned on staying home, feeling sorry for himself.

He dragged himself downstairs, to the front door where Hinata and Shino were waiting for him.  
"Hey", he mumbled.  
"H-hey, Kiba-kun", Hinata smiled to her friend and Shino just nodded.  
"What're we doing today?", the brunette asked, not sounding too enthusiastic. Hinata noted his lack of eagerness and her smile faltered just slightly. She had also noticed the change in Kiba's behavior, sometimes she had even been really sure the brunette was depressed, but other times she just waived it off with the excuse 'Kiba-kun must be really tired just now'.

She had once asked Kiba about it, but the only answer she got was "why don't you mind your own business"  
Of course Kiba had later apologized for saying it, but still Hinata was worried for her friend.

They left off to the training grounds. It was a warm day even though last night had been freezing. They walked in unusual silence and it was very uncomfortable for Hinata, as she was by now used to Kiba's endless chatter. Now the teen seemed to be totally in his own world and Hinata sure as hell wouldn't even try to start a conversation with Shino.

Akamaru barked once, then twice. Kiba looked up from the ground and froze.

They were almost at the training grounds, and there was no-one else but Kiba's favorite ninja, Naruto.  
With someone who had pink hair. Difficult to guess it was Sakura, huh?

The worst part: Sakura was clinging all over Naruto, in front of Kiba's eyes. The Inuzuka felt like he wanted to cry right then and there, but he only scoffed and said, "Let's go to another place, looks like someone's there already"  
"But Kiba-kun…", Hinata said quietly, blushing as she said, "C-couldn't we a-ask N-Naruto-kun to… to train w-with us?"

'_Just say no_', Kiba told himself, but as he opened his mouth, three wrong words came out, "Yeah, I guess"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so so sorry it took me this long to update! I've been a bit busy lately ^.^" And thanks for all reviews I appreciated them a lot 3  
Here's chapter 3, I hope you enjoy :3  
**

Kiba cursed under his breath. He must have been the most stupid living thing on Earth, since he had actually agreed to train with Naruto.  
They had been training for quite some time now and due to Kiba's lack of exercise lately, he was already tired as hell. The brunette Inuzuka had always wondered how Naruto could go on and on for so long without getting tired. Hell, the blonde was barely sweating yet and Kiba was already just about to call out that he needed to rest. He looked around and felt relieved when he saw Hinata looking just as tired as he felt, even Shino looked a bit worn down.

"You all should rest for a while", Kiba heard the most annoying voice behind him and looked over his shoulder, seeing Sakura standing there.  
"But Sakura-chan, I'm not even tired yet", Naruto grinned and made Kiba roll his eyes.  
"Idiot. You may not be tired yet but we are", the Inuzuka said to the blonde boy and Naruto looked at him for a while, grinning then.

"What was that earlier about 'beating me up', Kiba?", he then snickered, "If you're already tired, you couldn't even scratch me in a battle"  
"Shut up", was all Kiba could come up with.

"Naruto", Shino's voice interrupted the younger teen as he was just about to say something, "we are taking a break now. Why, you ask? Because when we have rested, we have more energy to train and…"  
"Yeah, yeah, I get the point Shino", Naruto grinned, sitting down and leaning on a tree, "fifteen minutes, then we continue"  
Though Shino did not look pleased about the fact he had been interrupted, he let it go since he knew that was what Naruto was like.

Kiba sighed in relief and sat down next to Naruto, Akamaru following him loyally. Hinata and Shino sat a little farther away with Sakura, who basically shot daggers at Kiba, who just smirked. He and Sakura had been competing of Naruto's attention a lot lately and now it seemed as if Kiba was winning. The brunette dog boy assumed it annoyed Sakura to no end since she never before actually had to worry about someone else taking Naruto's attention from her.

They sat there for a while, just chatting and laughing together and were just about to continue training when Ino appeared to the training grounds, looking for Kiba and Naruto.  
"Hokage-sama wants you in her office, right now", she said, clearly frustrated that she had to be the one to inform the two of them, when she apparently had something much more important to do.

Naruto looked at Kiba, who grinned and the two boys jumped up from the ground, making their way to the Hokage's tower as fast as they could.  
Neither of them had had a mission in a long time and it had been so boring inside the village that they were more than eager to get any mission they could. Even if it was an D-rank mission.

Tsunade was impatiently waiting for them as the two of them stepped into the room, Akamaru right on their heels.  
"Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, I have an important mission for you", she started and as she knew Naruto would soon interrupt her, she said quickly, "You have to go to the land of Moon and gather as much information about a certain missing-nin as possible"

"Oh man! We don't get to do any fighting, do we?", Naruto whined and Kiba rolled his eyes once again. Always looking for a fight, was he?  
"Idiot…", he mumbled under his breath and said then louder, "Naruto, you do understand that this mission is more dangerous than an ordinary Chūnin usually gets, right? You shouldn't complain about everything, especially since…"  
Naruto glanced at Kiba and looked defeated for a while, "yeah, yeah… I know, especially since I just became a Chūnin"

"Hey, you don't have time to stand there and chat, this mission is important and you have to leave immediately", Tsunade sighed, "mind you though, I'm only giving you this mission because most of our Jōnin are away on other missions and because Kiba and Akamaru's sense of smell is of use on this mission"

"Understood", Kiba nodded, and Tsunade handed him a scroll which had more specific details about their mission in it.  
"You may leave", Tsunade said, turning back to her paperwork and Kiba stepped out of the door, Naruto and Akamaru right after him.  
"So… I suppose we go and pack our things now", Kiba said, feeling a little awkward as the two of them just stood there in the hallway, outside the Hokage's office. Naruto only nodded and smiled then, "finally a mission, huh? It's sure been a long time since we got sent on a mission together"

Kiba nodded, grimacing as he remembered the last mission they had been on together, when they were still trying to get Sasuke back. That was in the past though and Kiba was more than happy that Naruto had finally realized Sasuke was not coming back and he was not the same person they used to know.  
"We'll see at the main gate in forty-five minutes, ok?", Kiba then said and Naruto nodded again and they both left for their own homes.

Kiba opened the front door to his house, "Mom?"  
He heard a yell from the kitchen and headed there. Tsume was indeed in the kitchen, preparing food for tonight and suddenly Kiba was glad to leave for the mission today. Tsume had never learned how to cook…  
"I'm leaving for a mission soon", the younger Inuzuka said and Tsume looked at him.  
"When?"  
"In… forty-five minutes", Kiba smiled sheepishly, "Hokage-sama said it's important so we have to leave as soon as possible"

He knew his mother didn't like it when he had to leave in such a hurry, without telling her earlier, but there's nothing he could do about it now.  
"Fine", was all Tsume said and Kiba went to his room, packing up and making sure he had everything.

Akamaru lay on the floor next to Kiba's bed, looking at his master as the teen went through his usual 'panicking-before-mission-with-Naruto'. Akamaru sighed and shook his head as Kiba checked at least three times that he had remembered to take everything and then he fell into a deep despair as to how could he handle being close to Naruto for so long.

Some minutes later they were waiting for the hyperactive blonde at the main gate of Konoha and Kiba had calmed down, now lounging against a tree.  
"Kiba!", Naruto's voice was heard and the brunette looked up, seeing his favorite blond running in their direction.

As Naruto came closer, Kiba smiled to him and felt his heart do a backflip as he thought they were going to be on a mission together for a long time, just the two of them.  
"Let's get going then", he said, his voice unusually quiet and as he headed out of the village, he felt Naruto's gaze on him and his smile widened.


End file.
